Choco Valentine
by Dksfgxo
Summary: [ONESHOT] Sabtu ini adalah hari Valentine, Hinata berniat memberikan sesuatu pada Naruto—kekasihnya. Tapi Hinata malu, baginya hadiah itu terlalu kekanakan untuk mereka berdua. Namun, Naruto dengan pintar bisa mengubah hadiahnya yang kekanakan itu menjadi lebih 'dewasa' / "—bagaimana kalau kita mencobanya lagi menggunakan ramen?"/ FLUFF! Oneshot/ RnR Please


_**Choco Valentine's**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**[ Dksfgxo © 2015 ]**_

**AU, Typo(s), Oneshot, Fluff spesial Valentine Days, cerita pasaran, Kissing scene!**

**Romance/Drama**

**Rated T+ (for kissing scene)**

**NARUTO x HINATA**

**.**

**xo—xo**

.

Langit di sore ini berawan—itu mendung, dan turun beberapa air kecil dari atas sana yang biasa kita sebut gerimis.

Hinata menghela nafas, memikirkan betapa beruntungnya dia karena sudah sampai disini sebelum gerimis turun (pasalnya dia tidak membawa payung). Dia sekarang sudah terduduk di salah satu sofa merah yang ada di ruang tv sebuah apartemen, bersama secangkir teh panas yang mengepul, dan juga sebuah _paperbag_ berwarna biru yang tergeletak manis diatas meja di hadapannya.

Gadis berambut panjang itu tidak melakukan apapun, hanya diam saja sambil memandangi pemandangan sore ini melalui kaca besar yang terhubung kearah balkon apartemen.

Dia—sedang menunggu. Menunggu si pemilik apartemen pulang dari pekerjaannya. Kekasihnya—ya. Itulah mengapa dia bisa masuk ke dalam sini dengan mudah.

Setelah puas melihat gerimis yang masih terlihat sama, Hinata mendalihkan pandangannya keseliling apartemen sederhana tersebut.

Di ruang tv itu terdapat satu set sofa merah yang ditata leter U bersama sebuah meja kayu panjang, dengan sebuah tv berukuran besar di depannya yang ditaruh pada sebuah lemari minimalis. Untuk memenuhi ruang kosong pada lemari, si pemilik mengisi ruang kosong itu dengan koleksi-koleksi miniatur _superhero_ kesayangannya.

Hinata tersenyum dengan manis. Ruangan dengan cat tembok kuning-merah ini benar-benar mencerminkan kepribadian si pemilik yang ceria, kekanakan namun bisa menjadi dewasa pada beberapa momen.

Hinata meminum tehnya dengan tenang, kemudian melirik jam dinding yang tergantung diatas tv sambil mengembungkan pipi.

Dia mendesah pelan, "Kenapa lama sekali?"

Hinata berpikir, andai saja dia bisa memasak sekarang, mungkin dia tidak akan sebosan ini—sayangnya, kekasihnya bilang supaya dia tidak perlu memasak apapun untuknya. Entahlah apa yang dia pikirkan.

Hinata memang sudah hampir setengah jam disini. Menunggu kekasihnya pulang, karena mereka sudah berjanji untuk bertemu sabtu ini.

Lagipula—Hinata membawa sesuatu.

Gadis itu tersenyum malu seperti remaja belasan, pipinya memerah sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apa tidak memalukan?" gumamnya bimbang.

Tak lama kemudian suara tombol _password_ pintu dibuka terdengar, di ikuti oleh suara pintu di buka dan suara langkah seseorang.

Senyum Hinata merekah melihat kekasihnya yang sedang membuka sepatu sambil tersenyum kearahnya. Hinata segera bangkit menghampiri.

"Akhirnya kau pulang..." Ujar Hinata sambil mengambil tas kerja Naruto—kekasihnya.

Naruto tersenyum, "Kau menunggu lama?"

Hinata menggeleng dan tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit. Naruto mengusak surai indigonya dengan gemas.

"Kau sudah makan?" Hinata menatap Naruto yang sedang melepas dasinya dengan kesulitan, melihat itu Hinata segera membantunya. Setelah selesai melepas dasinya, Naruto menggeleng memberi jawaban.

Hinata merubah wajahnya masam. "Kenapa malah melarangku memasak?"

Naruto malah terkekeh melihat kemarahan kecil diwajah kekasihnya. Dia merangkul Hinata dan membawanya berjalan ke ruang tv.

"Aku ingin makan ramen instan yang masih panas—denganmu, ya? Boleh ya?"

Hinata mendelik kearah Naruto, sedangkan si pirang itu hanya nyengir di sampingnya.

"Tidak ada mie ramen. Kamu baru memakannya kemarin Naruto, aku akan masakkan sesuatu yang lain sekarang."

Hinata melepas rangkulan Naruto dan akan segera bergegas ke dapur, namun tangan Naruto dengan cepat menjegalnya.

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan wajah tidak bisa dibantah. Namun apa daya, wajah melas yang Naruto pasang meruntuhkan pertahanannya dengan pasti. Membuat Hinata berakhir menghela nafas mengalah, dengan sorakkan girang dari si Uzumaki.

"Ya sudah, cepat ganti bajumu. Biar aku siapkan ramennya. Cepat sana-sana."

Hinata mendorong tubuh Naruto yang rempet padanya dengan pelan. Dan dengan cepat Naruto mencium pipi gadinya itu, lalu nyengir.

Hinata terkejut.

"Kau memang istri yang terbaik." Kemudian, pria itu menghilang kearah kamarnya—meninggalkan Hinata yang wajahnya syok dan berubah memerah.

"I-is-istri?"

**xoxoxo**

Saat Naruto selesai mandi dan keluar dari kamarnya menggunakan _t-shirt_ putih dan jins selutut, dia melihat sudah ada karpet yang tergelar dengan sebuah meja kecil di tengah rumah. Diatas meja tersebut sudah ada kompor kecil dengan panci mengepul. Disana juga, ada Hinata yang sedang serius memotong sayuran sebagai makanan tambahan.

Naruto yang melihatnya tersenyum gemas. Hinata benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang istri sekarang.

Naruto segera mendekat dan mengambil duduk di samping Hinata. Hinata menengoknya sebentar, dan kembali memotong kol dan wortel lalu merebusnya bersama bumbu ramen.

Naruto menengok pancinya, mie-nya belum direbus.

Sepertinya Hinata menunggu sayurnya matang dulu.

"Ohya, kau bilang bawa sesuatu? Apa?" Naruto menatap kekasihnya penasaran. Namun Hinata malah terlihat gelagapan.

Naruto menangkap gelagat Hinata, dia menyipitkan matanya penuh selidik, membuat Hinata makin salah tingkah. Gadis itu mengalihkan perhatian dengan mulai merebus mie.

Naruto menyerah melihat Hinata yang tidak juga menjawab. "Oh ayolah sayang... Jangan seperti ini."

"I-itu—" Hinata sebenarnya ingin menghindar, namun Naruto malah membahasnya, tanpa disangka dia ternyata ingat bahwa Hinata bilang akan membawakan Naruto sesuatu di telepon pagi tadi. Sial.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto seperti mendapatkan pencerahan, membuat Hinata makin terkejut.

"Apa itu _paperbag_ yang ada di meja tadi?" tebak Naruto dengan semangat, membuat Hinata semakin gelagapan.

Naruto yang melihat itu tahu kalau itu adalah benar. Dia menyeringai.

Tanpa disangka Naruto bangkit dan berlari menuju ruang tv sambil tertawa lepas, Hinata _speechless_ melihatnya. Diapun buru-buru ikut berlari menyusul pria itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

Ketika sampai di ruang tv, Naruto sudah memegang _paperbag_ biru itu. Karena resah Hinata menubrukkan tubuhnya kearah Naruto hingga tubuh keduanya terjungkal ke sofa. Hinata berhasil mendapatkan _paperbag_nya, dia segera menyembunyikannya di antara punggungnya dan sofa, menghimpitnya sebisa mungkin supaya Naruto—yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada diatasnya—tidak bisa mengambilnya.

Naruto _keukeuh_ menyeludupkan tangannya ke belakang tubuh Hinata, namun kekasihnya sama keras kepala dengannya. Keduanya bersikukuh tidak mau mengalah untuk beberapa menit. Hingga akhirnya Naruto menyerah dan hanya memandangi wajah Hinata yang memerah dengan ekspresi betenya.

"Kau bilang itu untukku!" rengek Naruto sebal.

Hinata tergagap, "I-iya, tapi jangan sekarang. Aku akan memberikannya saat aku pulang."

Wajah Naruto mengerut bingung, "Memangnya kenapa?"

Hinata menggeleng, dan menutupi setengah wajahnya menggunakan satu tangannya karena malu.

"Duduklah dulu, tidak nyaman berbicara dengan posisi seperti ini." cicit Hinata membuat Naruto nyengir.

Naruto pun duduk di samping Hinata. Hinata segera merubah duduknya menjadi tegap—karena dia tadi nyaris berbaring. _Paperbag_ itu masih berada di balik punggungnya.

"Jadi?"

"Apa?"

Naruto terlihat kesal. "Aku minta itu sekarang. Memangnya kenapa sih?"

Hinata menunduk hingga poninya menutupi mata, Ia mengeratkan pegangan pada _paperbag_ dibalik punggungnya.

"Aku—malu." bisik gadis itu pada akhirnya, membuat Naruto tersenyum pengertian.

"Kenapa malu? Hm?" Naruto merunduk, mencoba melihat wajah Hinata yang pasti sangat terlihat imut saat malu.

Hinata menggeleng. Naruto yang terus memojokkannya lama-lama membuatnya kesal.

"Jangan menggodaku!" Hinata menjerit tertahan.

Naruto tertawa lepas. Dia mencubiti pipi kekasihnya gemas, membuat Hinata semakin memerah.

"Baiklah—baiklah, aku berikan sekarang." Hinata yang mulai risih pun membebaskan _paperbag_nya. Membuat Naruto tersenyum menang.

"Hehehe, begitu _dong_."

Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan saat Naruto mengambil alih _paperbag_nya. Dengan senyum lebar Naruto mengambil sesuatu yang berada di dalam _paperbag_ itu dan mengeluarkannya.

Wajah Naruto membingung. Di tangannya ada sebuah kotak sedang yang di lingkari sebuah pita orange yang manis.

Naruto ingin bertanya, namun membatalkannya saat melihat Hinata yang menutupi wajahnya. Dia terkekeh dan memilih membuka kotak itu.

Kedua alis Naruto naik melihat isi kotak tersebut.

Coklat?—uh?

Naruto berpikir sebentar, kemudian membuat senyum yang lucu.

Hari ini tanggal 14 Februari kan? Oh~ dia mengerti.

"Hari _valentine_ ya?" tanya Naruto dengan nada menggoda. Dia menunggu reaksi Hinata, dan gadis itu hanya mengangguk.

"Ya Tuhan, Hinata... Coklat? Umurmu sudah 20 tahun..."

_Tuhkan_.

Hinata merutuk dalam hati. Itulah alasan kenapa dia ragu memberi hadiahnya pada Naruto. Coklat? Mereka sama-sama pasangan dewasa, pasti akan terlihat kekanakan dia memberikan coklat diumurnya yang menginjak 20. Coklat berbentuk wajah Naruto dalam berbagai ekspresi pula, tapi dia benar-benar serius membuatnya semalam suntuk.

"Kenapa kasih coklat? Kau tidak perlu repot-repot membuatnya, hadiahnya menciumku saja sudah cukup kok."

Puk!

Hinata langsung melempar bantal sofa ke wajah Naruto dengan telak. Membuat Naruto meringis kecil karenanya.

"Sakit Hinata! Kau jahat sekali~"

"Makanya jaga bicaramu..." kata Hinata sebal. Wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Iya—iya, maaf." Naruto menggerutu pelan, namun kembali ceria ketika dia mengambil salah satu coklat berbentuk wajah seperti dirinya yang sedang menjulurkan lidah.

Naruto langsung melahap coklat itu bulat-bulat, membuat Hinata melotot melihatnya.

"Makanlah sedikit-sedikit." titahnya perhatian.

Naruto mengangguk menurut dan mengunyah coklatnya dengan senang, hingga pipinya memerah akibat rasa manis yang menyapa lidahnya dengan menyenangkan.

"Hmm, ini enak sekali Hinata!" puji Naruto sambil kembali mengambil satu coklat dari kotak, namun kali ini dia melahapnya pelan-pelan, separuh-separuh.

Hinata yang duduk tepat disamping Naruto hanya tersenyum, lalu bergumam terimakasih.

Gadis itu tampak lega, karena Naruto menyukai coklat kekanakan darinya.

Tanpa sadar Hinata melamun sambil terus memandangi kotak coklat yang ada dipangkuan Naruto.

Naruto kemudian menatap Hinata yang melamun, dia membalas Hinata dengan memandanginya sambil tersenyum. Padahal Gadis itu berhadapan dengannya, hanya saja pikirannya entah sedang kemana—karena Hinata tidak sadar Naruto sedang memperhatikannya.

Naruto menggumam bahwa kekasihnya cantik sekali.

Namun sekali lagi, Hinata tidak mendengar—masih belum sadar.

Hingga akhirnya gadis itu tersadar karena mendengar suara kikikkan Naruto. Pandangan kosongnya langsung tertuju pada safir Naruto yang masih menatapnya tepat.

"Kenapa melamun?"

"Uh?" Hinata akhirnya tersadar.

"Kau melamun."

Hinata menggeleng, dia merubah posisi duduknya menjadi bersandar pada sofa. Naruto masih menatapnya.

"Memikirkan apa?"

Hinata menggeleng lagi. Membuat Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah seringaian tiba-tiba mampir di wajah Naruto.

"Hei, aku juga punya hadiah untukmu." ucap Naruto, membuat Hinata menoleh padanya.

"Apa?" katanya dengan tidak bersemangat.

Naruto melebarkan seringainya, lalu memakan sepotong coklat yang tersisa di tangannya itu sekaligus.

"Coklat."

Naruto dengan cepat mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Hinata. Naruto mencium Hinata tanpa peringatan, membuat gadis itu melotot kaget karena semuanya sangat tiba-tiba.

Hinata tidak bisa bergerak karena kepalanya yang tertahan oleh sandaran sofa, sementara wajah Naruto terus menekannya.

Dapat Hinata rasakan bibir Naruto yang awalnya hanya menempel padanya mulai membuka, lalu sebuah benda manis meluncur dari sana dan berpindah kemulutnya.

Manis sekali, itu coklatnya.

Saat rasa manis dan hangat itu mulai membuatnya nyaman, Hinata mulai menutup matanya dan mulai mengikuti apa yang Naruto lakukan.

Setelah beberapa saat coklat itu berada dimulut Hinata, Naruto kembali mengambil coklat itu menggunakan lidahnya, hingga coklat itu kembali berpindah kedalam rongga mulutnya.

Hinata dapat merasakan bibir Naruto bergerak agresif diatas bibirnya. Kemudian pria itu kembali membuka bibirnya dan memberi Hinata coklat yang kini sudah melumer.

Naruto sudah mengunyahnya.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka menikmati saat-saat saling berbagi coklat menggunakan mulut. Mengecap rasa manis dari coklat melalui bibir yang semakin sedikit dan sedikit—lalu menghilang dimulut keduanya.

Hinata nyaris kehabisan nafas, jadi dia menepuk bahu Naruto agar berhenti.

Untungnya pria itu mengerti dan menurut segera melepas ciumannya. Saat wajah mereka diberi jarak, Hinata dan Naruto dapat melihat ada noda coklat yang sudah belepotan di sekitar mulut orang yang kini ada di hadapan mereka.

Naruto tersenyum pada Hinata yang berada di bawah tubuhnya. Entah sejak kapan mereka mendapatkan posisi seperti itu.

Hinata balas tersenyum dengan remah merah tipis di kedua pipinya, Naruto mengusap kelopak mata Hinata yang agak menghitam dengan pelan.

"Kau kurang tidur karena membuat coklat kan?" tanya Naruto lembut, Hinata dengan jujur mengangguk. Karena ya—memang benar.

Lalu Naruto mendekat dan mencium kedua mata Hinata hingga sedikit noda coklat tertinggal di sana.

Tapi Hinata maupun Naruto sama-sama tidak peduli betapa konyolnya wajah mereka sekarang—dengan noda-noda coklat itu.

Mereka berpandang-pandangan persis seperti dua orang sedang kasmaran, sibuk saling melempar senyum malu-malu—hingga akhirnya suara aneh terdengar mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka.

Hinata dan Naruto menengok kebelakang—kearah sumber suara itu secara bersamaan.

"Ah, ramennya pasti sudah matang!" pekik Hinata yang baru ingat pada ramennya, ia lalu menatap Naruto untuk menyuruhnya segera bangun. Namun Hinata harus kembali menahan nafas ketika mendapati wajah tampan Naruto sedang memperhatikannya dengan seringai aneh lebih dulu.

"A-apa?" tanya gadis itu takut-takut.

Namun Naruto malah tersenyum agak menyeramkan, Hinata langsung gugup melihatnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencobanya lagi?"

Hinata melongo, wajahnya seketika berubah memerah mendengar perkataan Naruto yang menjurus.

"A-apa?" Hinata _speechless_.

Naruto terlihat berpikir sebentar, lalu dia mengatakan suatu hal yang nyaris membuat Hinata pingsan dengan seenak jidatnya.

"—bagaimana kalau mencobanya lagi dengan ramen? Hm?"

"—APAAA?!"

Karena—Naruto itu gila, dan dia—mesuuum!

**xoxoxo**

End

**xoxoxo**

Dksfgxo Note :

Holaaa, aku bawa oneshot fluff untuk Valentine Days-nya NaruHina! Gimanaaaa? Maaf mungkin ini agak mature karena adegan kissingnya atau gimana, tapi sayang mesumnya tuh malah gagal, kurang profesional soalnya. Maaf ya? Hehehe.

Sebenernya aku bukan orang yang merayakan event-event semacam VDays, tapi aku merasa kalau NaruHina perlu sesuatu di event ini XD

Oya, maaf untuk keterlambatan ff Dor! Jujur aja, alasannya karena dua minggu belakangan aku lagi banyak ulangan T-T belum bisa lanjut sekarang. Dan ff ini juga cuma refreshing buatku sebelum balik ke kehidupan sekolah yang tugasnya—alamak.

Intinya; MAAF DAN TERIMAKASIH MINNA. Aku cinta kalian~ tolong balas cintaku dalam bentuk review ya~ mumumu~ :* hahaha

See you next project!

Review

150215


End file.
